Queens ( I love you)
by Bloody Madness
Summary: Kumiko Masa: I have the ability to change someone's fate. I have the power to rewrite someone is past and future. I am a guardian, I am a queen. Though I am not alone, I am one of the 200 of king and queens. We only known by high political groups or some families. We have all the riches in the world. If we name it, it's ours. Though, there is something we can't have, Love.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**

Hey did you know? I have the ability to change someone's fate. I have the power to rewrite someone is past and future. I am a guardian, I am a queen. Though I am not alone, I am one of the 200 of king and queens. We only known by high political groups or some families. We have all the riches in the world. If we name it, it's ours. Though, there is something we can't have; it is love.

513 years ago (16th century) (It should be 2013 in the future)

Frances/Mai POV

A girl with long flowing straight chocolate brown hair sat in the most beautiful lavender flower field writing something in the a leather book. 'Many years have passed through my life. Yet everyday passed on so empty. A search so far from the end. Forever searching what's the unknown. A reincarnation of who I love most. I am tire of searching and waiting for him; but love made me kept searching and waiting. It is lonely living without you at my side. I love you. I love you for a thousand years. And I love you for a thousand more. Darling, I believe you will come back to me through time. I will keep waiting.' She thought looking into the bright summer day with sun shine bright into her chocolate brown eyes which partly cover by her white structure hat.

"Frances! Are you still moping around?" A young girl calls from afar. She was dress in a simple elegant floral gown with a ribbon tie onto her blond hair.

"How can I not mop, Juliet?" The girl simply asks looking into the young girl blue eyes.

"Darling let enjoy life a little bit!" Juliet whined in a giggle.

"I have, for thousands of years." I whisper in a smile.

"The past few hundred years you have been moping; it getting rather annoying." Juliet said as she took a seat next to me.

"That because I am fall in love but far out of love." I said with a sad smile.

"What was the gentleman name again?" Juliet asks.

"Xavier is his name." I answer.

"He is long dead, Frances. Get over him already!" Juliet said in a sudden scream.

"Juliet, maybe one day you understand." I said in a smile.

"Maybe you are indeed right." Juliet simply said.

"What's wrong?" I ask noticing her suspicious through the surroundings.

"I just heard a gunshot." She answer as she turn around to where the sound coming from.

"There they are!" A man voice from the other side of the flowerbed yelled at our direction; which put as in our caution mode. We were now standing waiting for the right timing to escape.

"They are the monster!" One of the men yelled as he aimed his gun at us.

"Frances, hurry!" Juliet said as she tug my arms and lead me to the other direction.

"How did they find out?" I scream as I pulling my long gown from the grown. A lovely time in this town was soon to be over before we know it. We are forever the outside of hell, earth, and heaven.

"I do not know, but just keep running." Juliet simply said as she rips the bottom part of her dress. It is impossible to run in our full potential in these gowns.

"Juliet, no matter what happen do not turn around!" I yell ahead as a few a bullets hit me on my right shoulder down to my back.

"Frances!" She screams to turn around but I scream back to tell her to move forward and never turn around.

"Maybe one day we are able to meet once again, my dear friend." I whisper as I collapse to the ground and slowly losing my conscious.

"We got one!" A young man's voice that I recognize.

"She's beautiful." Another man voice appears.

"Don't be fool men, she is a monster." An older man scolded the young men.

"I don't think she do as any harm."One of the young men said as he carries me in his arm.

"Xavier..." I whisper embracing his gentle voice that has faded little by little.

"Boy, what are you doing?" The older man asks.

"Saving her." He simply answer and continue walking toward the village and passes through the flowerbed.

**21th Century**

"Naru, do you want any tea?" I ask looking at the clock that about to strike 1, stopping myself from dreaming of the past.

"I'm going to take that as a yes." I said in a sigh and slowly walk to the kitchen. Ever since Gene's body have found Naru decided to close SPR for only a year and returned. Of course I was happily accepted to come back. You can say it's love addiction, either that I'm an idiot. Though Love addiction sound much better.

"Naru, I'm coming in." I said to the door where it leads to Naru's office.

"Mai come here." Naru order without looking up from his file of paper.

"What is it Naru?" I ask and putting his tea onto his table.

"We are going to France so call the others." Naru the narcissist order once again.

"Yes sir! Naru, what kind of case is it?" I ask in excitement.

"I'll fills you in the detail later for now just do as you order." He said simply with a know it all sigh.

"Fine JERK!" I said as I ran outside the office and dial the numbers on the phone.

16th Century

Slowly my eyes open in a grand room of what I do not recognize. Slowly adjusting to the bright light from the afternoon sun through the window.

"You are awake." An elder woman said to me.

"Can I have a class of water?" I said in a pain scratchy voice.

"Of course, my dear." The elder said and slowly she walks to a table with a vase like object. Inside the vase was water.

"Here you go deary." The elder woman held out the glass of water to me and I slowly reach out to take the glass and drink it.

"Thank you." I said whisper and return the glass.

"Of course." She said to me and took the glass back to the table.

"Miss, why am I here?" I ask in confusion.

"Don't be so formal and call me Nanny." She said to me.

"Well Nanny, will you tell me why am I here?" I ask.

"The young master bought you here, and both of you were cover in blood." She said in a terrifying voice.

"So, he saved me." I said in a low whisper.

"Now let get you dress, it not good for a lady to lie in bed all day." She said pulling out of bed and shooing me into a bathtub full of hot water.

"Wash your hair and body squeaky clean." The nanny ordered which I didn't reply and do as I ordered.

"I am done." I said coming out of the bathroom cover in a thin fabric.

"Good now wear this." She order as she help me put on my corset and the rest of my clothing.

"Why am I have to dress so grand?" I ask.

"You are in a noble's house; you must never bring shame to their names by your appearances." The nanny simply said.

Few hours passes.

"You look beautiful." The nanny said.

My hair was naturally simple but I am wearing a white hat with an ocean blue ribbon wrap around it like a shape of a rose..Matching it was an ocean blue dress with white wrist gloves..

-Knocks-

"Can I come in?" A young man voices ask.

"Of course young master." The nanny reply.

**Author Notes**

So what do you think? :33


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Author Notes**

So, I hope you enjoy chapter one! Write comments, favorite and follow! **LOVE YOU**! 3

**21th Century**

**Mai's POV**

"Naru, where are we going?" I whine. The gang have already long arrive and set onto the roads. While Monk, Ayako, John, Masako, and Yasu are in the other Van, I'm stuck with Naru and Lin. Not just that the trunk and half of the back seat is full of equipments, of course the other half of the backseat in the package of human being; aka me.

"Lin, turn right." Naru said as he reads the map that he stuff his face in. Though the order was a little late; which Lin has to make a quick harsh sharp turn. Which a result of a pain crushing of the equipment that was on the other side was crushing down onto me to the ground.

"OWWWWW" I scream out in pain, which make Lin stomp onto the brake harshly make me and the equipment going head first at the back of the front seats. 'WHYYYY?! I WILL HAVE MY REVENAGE!' I thought. Now all the equipment is now pile on me.

"Mai, are you alive?" Lin asks looking at me with a bit of concern.

"Yes, I am and I'm also good." I reply as I get pushing all the equipment back to the other side of the seats, not noticing the pain around my ankle area.

"Lin, keep driving." Naru orders. 'OMG can you ATLEAST pretend to care?!" I thought out in an angry scream.

**45 minutes later**

"Mai, we are walking from here." Naru said as he gets out of the car with Lin right behind him.

"WAIT FOR ME!" I shouted out as I quickly open the door and get out. Which I also realize it was the stupidest thing I ever done. The moment my feet hit the ground, aches and pain spread though my body making my half collapse and hanging onto the van's door.

"Mai what are you doing?" Naru asks, looking at me with his usual straight expression.

"My ankle hurts, I think I twisted it." I reply, still hanging onto the door.

"Ayako will catch up to us soon so just wait here." He said as he turn around and walk toward Lin; who is waiting for him a little further ahead.

"Naru, wait! Take me with you!" I shout as I slam close the door and rashly walk toward him. With every steps I take, the pain around my ankle get worst.

"Mai, stop being stubborn! You are no longer a child." Naru said with a really irritated angry voice.

"NO!" I pout. 'Stop pushing me away! Can't you see I want to stay with you?'

"It can't be help." Naru sigh as he put his arm around my waits and putting my arm around his shoulder, making me blush like a red tomato.

"Mai stop acting like a stone statue and start walking." Naru order as he put my pressure around my waist to support me.

**Little While Later**

"Hey Naru, why exactly are we walking?" I ask.

"Because we have to." Naru simply reply.

"Why do we have to?" I ask again.

"Mai, you are getting heavy, Lin carry her." Naru order; which make Lin pick me up and carry on his shoulder like potato sag.

"Um, Lin I'm not really comfortable..." I said with a dumb founded face.

"If I carry you normally I would waste more energy than needed. So bear with it." Lin reply. 'Smart and I'm so glad I wore jeans today."

"Lin, why are we walking?" I ask. Since Naru wouldn't tell, Lin will.

"A certain someone forgot to refill the gas tank so the van is out if gas. That's why we have to walk to the case area and call someone to take care of it." Lin replies as he listens for direction from Naru who is still currently having a hard time reading Kanji.

"Ooohhh" I said out of curiosity. 'So the high mighty Oliver the great have finally made a mistake.' 'Naru made a mistake! ~' I signs in my head.

**Dozens of Miles Later**

"Lin, my back hurt." I whine.

"Mai, stop complaining. Lin did all the walking for you, so shut it." Naru said with a sigh of frustrations.

"Mai, do you sees anything from up there?" Lin asks for the thousand times.

"Lin for the last time I do not see- A HOUSE! I SEE A HOUSE! IT'S A WHITE MANSION! I SEE A HOUSE!" I scream out excitedly, which make Lin struggles to keep hold of me, since I was moving around like 3 years about to get a huge lollipop. Though for some reason the house look familiar, too familiar.

**Author Notes**

So I hope you enjoy the chapter! Don't forget to comment, favorite, and follow! Peace out!


End file.
